Another Dramione Story
by Darkas Nite
Summary: Read & find out! Dramione. big problems face Draco Malfoy & his best mate Blaise Zabini. BZ/HP DM/HG I am sorry for all of you who wish to see the end. Unfortunately, I have stopped writing nearly all together. This being said I am closing this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Life is hopeless, for I do not own Harry Potter… (3 days later) …Nope it's still not mine.

A/n: Sixth year in Hogwarts and Heads are none other than Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Also, Draco is not a Death Eater. New DADA teacher is Tonks. Draco's mum was killed on his 10th birthday by his father (no one knows this but his best mate, Blaise). Both boys have a BIG problem: their fathers are Death Eaters and they want their sons to join, but they think You-Know-Who is a stupid half-blood lunatic and everything he says is crap. But Draco truly never thought in his heart any of the blood purity thing was right. However, he did not know what was right and what was wrong. Oh yeah, and Draco is betrothed to Pansy by his father. In Hermione's POV. Okay, I think that's it, so enjoy and don't forget to read and REVIEW.

**Chapter 1: The Real Draco Malfoy?**

_It's my first day as Head Girl and I really hope I can live through the night, for my roommate is Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Fine, we only have to share a common room. Oops! I never got the password. Should I knock & hope for no insults? Or go to Dumbledore and look stupid?_ Just then Draco opened the door behind the painting of a pixie sitting on a rock, looking towards a setting sun over the ocean. "Hey, Hermione, missed the password?" I nodded. "It's _Faith, Trust, and Pixie's Dust_." He went back inside. I walked in before the door closed. _Wait! Was Draco Malfoy nice to me? Oh well, I'll think about it later._The common room looked just as I thought it would. It had a Gryffindor/Slytherin cross of colors, a warm fireplace, and a small kitchen on the other side of the room. Draco was reading on the green couch with one foot up on his knee and the other lying flat. I now realized two things. One, Draco had the first three buttons of his shirt undone, with his tie loose, and his robe gone. His hair also no longer had that slicked-back look. Two, I'd been staring way too long. He was sure to notice and start the name-calling and teasing.

"Malfoy, what book are you reading?"

He looked up. "Well, _Hermione_, it's a muggle book called _Ella Enchanted_. It's a good book. You should read it sometime." He saw the time. It was 8:15. "Crap! I'm late!" With that, he got up, placed his dragon bookmark between the pages of his book, set his book on the table, grabbed his robe, and was out the door in about a minute. That made me wonder. _What would Draco Malfoy be late for on the first day of school, and at this hour at that?_ _Should I follow to find out? _My question was answered by a yawn. I went up for bed, for classes _are_ first thing tomorrow.

**Meanwhile…**

With a flick of his wand, he had his tie up, buttons buttoned, and he threw on his robe. Then Draco ran to get to the meeting place between him and Blaise. He got there at 8:25. He was supposed to be meeting Blaise at 8:05. Okay, he was really late for a meeting _Draco himself _set up.

Blaise said, "Fucker, you're late."

"Yeah I know."

"Girl?"

"No, reading. I'm not like that. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, just lies. Bummer."

"Let's go before another rumor starts that you're a Death Eater too and we're planning to take over the school."

"Yeah, the same one that started that last year said that this year you're a Death Eater through-and-through."

"God, they're still on that!" Draco sighed/groaned.

They went to the Room of Requirement to talk in private about their plans. They went inside and sat in two armchairs that looked as though they were set up for a game of chess.

"I'm not doing all the work. Get that straight," Draco said. Blaise nodded. "First, we should list _all_ of the problems at hand." He took out a quill and parchment. "Show your cards and I'll show mine," Draco said with a smirk.

"Our fathers are trying to control our lives and get them just royally fucked up."

"That, and all what the Death Eaters stand for is crap."

"You're correct once again…just like goody-goody Granger."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M NOTHING LIKE HER!"

"Sure… You got the brains like her, and the temper of Weasel, now how do you compare to The-Boy-Who-Won't-Fucking-Die?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I know! 'I don't have a mother 'cause she died protecting me.'" Blaise knew he'd hit a nerve on his best mate.

Draco bit back tears. "Blaise, shut up." He tried, but failed to make his voice a firm growl. Blaise looked fearful. Draco's voice never cracked up like that, and he was truly scared that Draco would pull his wand out on him. Then Draco spoke, "Goodnight Zabini," in a growl. Draco never called Blaise by his surname unless he was really pissed-off. Draco stormed off, his chair falling.

**Back in the Common Room… 9:12p.m. Third person POV**

Draco curled up in a ball on one of the armchairs, crying. Hermione woke up and came down at 9:13. She saw Draco, but he didn't know she was there. She got worried. Draco Malfoy, the heartless, stone-cold bastard, was crying. Something was wrong with the world. _Why am I worried about him? _she thought with fear of the answer.

Draco was thinking, _Get a hold of yourself. Someone could see you! No feeling…numb._

Hermione heard his breathing slow and grow steadier, and then saw him rubbing his eyes with his back to her.

She spoke soothingly, "Mal—Draco, are you okay?"

His voice was cold like she remembered from years past. "Fine. Why do you care?"

"You looked a bit down. I really don't know, to be honest."

"'Night then, Granger." With that he got up and went up to his room.

"'Night," she replied quietly then went back to bed.

a/n: How'd you like chapter 1? Reviews are welcomed! Don't worry, it's going to be a Dramione story, just different. Italics=thoughts ""=words said "italics"=the person thought they just thought it but they said it out loud too. ^^=sleep talking. that's all folks! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I heard Harry Potter is on eBay, but for now J.K. Rowling owns it all.

**Chapter 2: Classes, Brooms, and Duels**

Draco woke up at the same time as Hermione. They walked down at the same time from opposite staircases. Both stopped and stared at the other, remembering last night's surprising meeting. Hermione saw the Draco from last night (mask-less) and to her, that's what gave him power over his father and others who tried to make him something he's not. Draco, however, saw someone who can get payback at him for being a coward and being like his father. He shuddered at the thought and thought, _NO! I'm nothing like _him_, besides my looks._

Finally, Hermione spoke, breaking the odd silence, and him out of his unnerving thoughts. "Umm, Malfoy?"

"Yeah?" he answered. She thought she heard a mix of relief and worry in his voice, but thought nothing of it — maybe it was her imagination.

"Are you okay? I know you wouldn't let your walls down like that unless you got shaken pretty bad."

He gulped. "Yeah, fine. Just was reminded of a problem I can't run from, and a few memories that are too much…still." He finished his reply with a sigh. Then his mask was up for the new day at full force, but his eyes were even colder then normal.

"Okay, we better get a move on. It's the first day of classes!" she said cheerily.

"Oh, and nothing that happened last night leaves this room. Understood?" he said, his voice colder than ice. She nodded. "Good. See you in double potions." The coldness and angry edge he had in his voice was bone-chilling. He stormed out of the common room, but stopped at the exit-hole and grabbed thin air, or so she thought. A squeal came from the person under the cloak who was just caught by Draco. Then whoever it was said, "Hi Dragon." He sounded familiar and scared.

Draco lost it.

"Blaise Zabini! HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME? HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I DON'T NEED BABYSITTING, BUT YET YOU STILL DO JUST THAT!"

Before Draco could continue ranting, Blaise courageously cut him off "HEY! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME, BUT USING THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO THROW YOUR DRAGON'S RAGE AT ME! Now Drake, you're like my brother, and we both know you can't lie to me. You can lie all you want to anyone else. But, me? No. Training during free period will make you feel better. But till then, we have to go on like we do all the time." Draco nodded, close to tears, for all Blaise had said was true. "Come on, man, let's go to breakfast before the pug finds us." Blaise offered a small smile and Draco laughed.

Draco replied, "Okay. Race ya! And thanks." He ran off, leaving a gaping Blaise and a confused and bewildered Head Girl.

When Blaise regained his senses a few seconds later, he raced off yelling, "NO FAIR! DRAKE, WAIT UP!" laughing all the way.

Hermione is wondering, _Since when are Slytherins playful?_ but was brought out of her trance when she heard Draco scream (in surprise, for Blaise just tackled him) and ran to see what was going on, because she thought the scream sounded as one of pain. She saw an odd scene in front of her. Draco was "fighting" with Blaise as the Italian boy pinned him to the ground for a wet-willy. Both were laughing as Draco squirmed to get away, but couldn't, for he was laughing too hard.

"Ahh Blaise, get off me!"

"No, I don't think so Drakie-poo," he mockingly said in the shrilly voice of Pansy.

"God, you sound like the pug! Now get off me!"

"Fine, fine, but at least I'm not engaged to it." With that, Blaise let go of Draco's arms and got up, and then offered to help Draco.

"No thanks, and no need to remind me," Draco groaned. It was clear as day he didn't love Pansy or want to get married to her. Draco got up and noticed Hermione behind Blaise; he paled with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

Blaise worried about his best friend. "Drake, what's wrong? It's not that bad, dude."

"Worse than you think," Draco replied shallowly. Blaise got the hint, looked behind him and froze and paled as well.

Hermione now was scared for the sake of the two Slytherin boys for two reasons. One, Draco was pale normally, so now he was sheet white and looked much like a ghost. Two, Draco looked as though he's about to faint. [A/n Noticed something with her reasons? *wink, wink* *nudge, nudge*] Blaise snapped out of it just in time to catch his friend from falling. Hermione rushed over to a kneeling and worried Blaise holding by the arms a not-quite-yet fainted Draco who was paling even more by the second.

She spoke, "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"I've got two guesses. One, someone is trying to control him, or two — and I hope it's this one — low potassium. However, by his paling and cuts, I'd say it's the former."

"Can we do anything to help him?" she said, now holding his hand.

Blaise gave an amused look then thought for a moment. "Can you get to his room?"

Now it was her turn to be amused, then confused. "I think. Why?"

"He's Snape's favorite for a reason."

She gave a questionable look, but Blaise was too busy placing Draco's arm over and around his neck to see it. She followed suit. They each put an arm around Draco's waist and held on to his side. In her mind, the little inside her voice was screaming, "You love this! Admit it! Now only if he was awake..."

_Shut up! I do not! I wouldn't be doing this if he _was_ awake!_

The trio carefully walked back to the Heads' tower. At the painting, Hermione didn't need to say the password, for the pixie gasped, then opened quickly. They walked in, still holding Draco, but then Blaise carefully, without warning, put Draco on the couch. Hermione squeaked as she got pulled down with him (Tsk, tsk. Pay attention!) but got up again soon after.

"Which side?" Blaise asked as he stood between the two staircases.

"Left."

"Come on!" He speeded up the stairs leading to the "Dragon's Den". When they got to the painting in front of Draco's room, they realized neither had the password. The painting was of a red dragon on the right and a blue dragon on the left, each with one paw on the side of a purple sphere.

"Password?" the red dragon asked.

"Umm…_Dragon_?" Blaise said in Italian, unsure.

The blue dragon said, "Umm, NO!" rather snobbily.

No one talked like that to Blaise unless they had a deathwish.

The red dragon gave a look at Hermione. "Hey! Girl! Are you the one named Pansy that we were warned about?" That sent Blaise over the edge. (Hermione wasn't half bad compared to the pug).

{A/n: Blaise Zabini, whenever he goes into a rant, does not speak English but rather a mix of Dark tongues and Italian.}

"OPEN THIS MOTHER-FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT DOWN! MY BEST MATE IS GOING TO DIE UNLESS YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, BASTARDS! AND HOW CAN YOU FUCKING BLOODY THINK THIS CHICK LOOKS ANYTHING LIKE THAT PUG-FACED BITCH? FUCKER, OPEN THIS DOOR _NOW_!" His pupils are narrow and fire seems to taken over his irises. Also, fire is swirled around his canines ready to burn any objections from the portrait.

They were _so_ scared that they opened the door with just a meek, "Welcome to the Dragon's Den". It looked like a Ravenclaw's room, but with a white dragon flying around the ceiling that mimicked the night's sky.

Blaise looked around. "Where did Drake put his potions cabinet?" Then he spotted a shield that had a green snake on it. He stared hard at it, thinking. After what seemed like a minute, Blaise punched the shield as hard as he could without hurting himself. They heard a click. He thought, _Maybe it's like the bookcase in Draco's room that led to a training room. It's worth a try._ He cracked his knuckles then as though he was pissed-off and needed to get away, he hit it hard with the side of his fist. The shield slid over and revealed a rack filled with vials. Blaise smirked.

Hermione inquired, "How the hell did that work? I thought that violence was never the answer!"

"Then you don't know Draco. With him, violence is ALWAYS the answer," he replied as he took out a pink potion. "Well, when it has to do with his father or Slytherin house, that is."

"Oh, that makes a _lot_ of sense now," she said sarcastically.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Come on. Now comes the hard part: getting this" he held up the potion "down Draco's throat." she decided against arguing with Draco's best mate on that.

Soon, they were on either side of Draco, Hermione's back against the back of the couch with Draco's head in her lap and Blaise sitting on his knees on the floor next to Draco's head.

"Okay, most of this I get, but why is his head in _my_ lap?"

"Two reasons: One, I don't want to seem gay. Two, I'm not saying. Good enough?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ready?" Hermione nodded. "On three. One...two...three." He poured the potion down Draco's throat as Hermione wrapped her arm over his to hold him steady. Draco squinted then opened his eyes.

"How long this time, Blaise?" he asked upon seeing Blaise.

"Rest… You were fighting longer than last time. Okay? Leave it at that." Draco then noticed Hermione _still _holding him. He wouldn't have said anything, but the fluttering was too much.

"Uhh…Granger?" She squeaked, and then let go with a start. He tried to sit up, but Blaise pushed him back down with a wink towards Hermione.

"Drake, I don't feel like catching you again. So till the dizziness you know is coming passes, stay put." Hermione blushed at the hints Blaise was sending her way. He chuckled, "Okay I'm going to talk with the Headmaster, 'cause we missed first period and a good part of potions. Granger, in about five to ten minutes, gets a cold rag and put on his forehead. Okay?"

"Okay, Zabini."

"Now, Dragon, be a good boy and listen to Granger," Blaise said like he was talking to a five-year-old.

He glared in response, and then said, "Fine. If you can trust her, so will I," and ended in a small smile.

"That's a good Dragon!" He patted Draco's hair, "I'd better go before I lose my head."

"Don't tempt me," Draco growled. Blaise laughed and then walked out of the room to run for the Headmaster's office. Draco closed his eyes with a sigh. Hermione was lost in a daydream as she looked at the peaceful-looking Draco. Draco, on the other hand, was arguing with his inner voice, dealing with a certain bushy brown-haired, smart Gryffindor witch. They both ended up asleep. Hermione was now lying next to Draco with his arms around her protectively and her hands on his chest — almost around his neck. Her head was under his chin.

A/n: They didn't do that on purpose. They were asleep when Blaise walked in and put them next to each on their sides but the arms thing was their subconscious doing. HAHA wait for next chappie when they wake up to see how they're holding the other. Quick poll for a later chapter: What would Draco's father do when his son defies him and begins using word-less/wand-less magic? Also, read and REVIEW! FYI: if you didn't figure it out, Draco and Blaise are not meant to be Slytherins here. Draco is Ravenclaw and Blaise is Gryffindor. Also, you will be warned now, Draco can be OOC at times, but he's one thing for sure: a fighter. Thanks for reading my probably pointless rambling and REVIEW! I need to know your feedback so I can change mistakes and add ideas you would like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: again not mine only J.K.'s. I also do not own any music I refer to.

A/n : when I talk about the dragon charm it looks like this pic:

[link]

**Chapter 3: Fights and Surprises**

Hermione was the first to awake.

With a small yawn, she noticed how Draco is holding her.

She tensed and pondered about what to do & how to do it.

While she was off pondering, her hands were undoing his tie and buttons.

By the time she realized what she unknowingly done, his tie was just hanging loosely around his neck and the top 5 buttons were undone-showing off his well toned chest.

He began to stir, but didn't wake; now she observed that he had a necklace [a/n like one of those ball-chain necklaces] with 3 charms -two dog tags [one with fire on it; the other a heart] and a purple and blue dragon in between.

She was holding it in her hand; looking at it on all sides. He woke up during this but was half asleep so was unaware that she was doing this to his necklace.

He groaned telling her he was awake. She gasped at being caught and dropped the necklace.

He saw he was holding her and let go so fast he fell off the couch onto the floor.

"Oww!" he was laughing! "now that hurt," he stated as he sat up; arm on his knee that was up while the other arm was propping him up from behind and his other leg under him.

They looked to the clock-11:45. "Time for lunch," she said.

"Then free period," he replied.

In her mind that little voice was yapping again, "ask him about the necklace!"

"Umm, Draco…"

"Yeah…oh and sorry I do stupid stuff in my sleep. I didn't mean to uhh you-know."

He moved a hand to the back of his neck. "Thanks for helping me, too. You didn't have to."

"It's not about that and as much as I hate it we're dorm-mates; I kind of do. I was actually wondering about your necklace."

His eyes got wide in fright for about a second then his mask came as fast as his wake-up call.

"Oh you saw it?" he asked meekly. She nodded. "Its nothing." He got up and went to his room with that.

A few months past since Hermione questioned Draco on a hard subject for him, she didn't see much of him other than patrol and class.

By now, everyone in school was "informed" that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater and a loyal one at that (which was all a lie in truth).

Draco didn't help any one believe otherwise either-always keeping his left wrist covered and sneaking off to only Merlin-knows-where.

Hermione was close to giving up on trying to figure out this puzzle but Hermione Granger does not quit!

…Early Saturday morning, Hermione woke up and when down to the common room. Draco was just leaving.

In his rush, he left his ringing cell phone (Blaise telling him to hurry his arse up) on the table. Hermione hearing faintly the song-"6 Feet from the Edge"-as she came down.

Curiosity over coming her, she went to see what was playing this song. Her seeing the phone but didn't know who's it was.

That little voice in her head, "Go see who's it belongs to." She picked up Malfoy's red and gold cell phone.

A picture of fire with 'new text msg' was on the front screen. "Go ahead for knowledge!" She looked at the text (no respect I know).

It read, "Dragon! Hurry up! I can't wait all day to go swimming. Meet u Finger Food Fred."

"Dragon?" she whispered. Then she realized who's cell was in her hand-Draco Malfoy.

A/n sorry for the late-ness. I'll update with chapter 4 if you REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: It's J.K.'s...GET OVER IT! i'm perfectly okay with writing fanfics instead.

A/n: sorry it took me so long.I crammed this into my life with school eating all my you like it...& i know not my best work.

**Chapter 4: Phone Calls, Talks, and Broken Bones...**

_Last time..._

_"Dragon?" she whispered. Then she realized who's cell was in her hand-Draco Malfoy's._

_This time..._

Draco & Blaise weren't at the lake. They were training, as always, doing laps in the Room of Requirement. Hermoine needing to find Malfoy and talk with him. she needs to know why he's been avoiding her and the world. She asked Harry for his Marauder's Map, but gave no reason. He handed it over just thinking she was trying to _avoid _Malfoy-not _find _him. After she was out of the Gryffindor coomon room, she recited, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She studied it-trying to find "Draco Malfoy"'s dot. Then she saw he was in the Room of Requirement; pacing? maybe racing? with Blaise Zambini close behind. She raced to the seventh floor, pacing in front of the enterance. "_I need to see Draco Malfoy...I need to find Draco Malfoy."_ The door appeared and there he was in nothing but swimmers sitting on the edge of this HUGE pool, watching Blaise try to equal their totals (Draco-before he stopped-was up 15 laps). "Warning" by Green Day blaring throughout the room. "come on Blaise! You _want_ me to beat you as bad as last time?" Draco shouted to the tired Blaise.

"no! I _WILL _win!" Blaise yelled back as he kicked off-pushing himself WAY pass his limits. Draco chuckled then began to sing with the music. Blaise finally gave up feeling like he was going to pass out. He swam up next to Draco putting his arms on the edge to hold himself up as he caught his breath.

"Fine you win," he huffed, "but how the hell did you get that fast?"

"Oh father."

"Ahh figures." They had no idea she was there. The song changed to "Last Resort" by Papa Roach. Both guys singing with, Draco more into the song then Blaise. At the last line, Draco dived in yelling, "Race ya!" [song: I found a way-Drake Bell]

"Damn it!"kicking off trying to catch up.

Her thinking-seeing how hard Draco pushes himself but makes it seem like nothing- _"Who _is _Draco Malfoy for real?"_ both dead stopping, turning to look at her. Draco with an evil smirk. Blaise being as cool as ice.

"What are you doing here-spying on us? How 'bout you just go and report to Saint Potter." Draco rudely told her-voice bone chilling. Blaise took a faint deep beath then went under as through "I'm not in this". Then went to the other side of the pool towards the locker rooms; he conutinued to get out and run into the locker rooms. That leaves Hermoine with Draco.

_Great just what I needed, _she thought.

"I said, 'what are you doing here, Granger?' _God do I hate being spied on! Reminds me of my house...and father,"_ he spoke as though she had came and tried to kill him.

"I needed to talk with you," she said friendly and innocently.

"Well, we're talking. Now what do you want? I've haven't miss my Head Boy duties, have I?"

"No, but you...uhh...left your cell," a monkey could tell that's not what she wants.

"Fine, I'll meet you back in the common room, so we get things cleared up," he gave an annoyed smile. She left-getting the hint. He got out the same way Blaise did and went to the locker room to change. Then, he was on his way to have that talk with her.

the next chapter will be that talk! hope you like my story so far & dont worry IT WILL BE A DRAMOINE! just _**ANOTHER **__DRAMOINE STORY!_ bye for now. hopefully i can get chapter 5 up before fall break but no promises! PLZ REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, NOT MINE! J.K.'s!

**Chapter 5: Talks and Dirty Deals**

Draco outside the painting. "Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust." He entered with the stride the non-Head Girl Hermione was used to, but the Head Girl knew this was not the real Draco Malfoy. _If he going to act like that, then I'll act like my old self too. _"Malfoy." "Okay Granger. What do you want? We both know my cell phone isn't what you wanted." A blush rose at his words but she forced it back. "Yeah, it's not. Malfoy, we started to actually get along. Then you go and avoid me much as possible. What? Has being a Death Eater finally got some actually grunt work for the Slytherin Prince?" Anger boiling but he kept his voice calm and steady. "Granger, you think you know me. Well, newsflash. YOU DON'T!" He took his phone from her then stormed up to his room. _That didn't go anything like expected. Then again one has to expect the unexpected when it comes to the wonderfully hard to figure out Draco Malfoy. Wait...Wonderful? He is nothing but my dorm mate and a lowly Slytherin._ She went to hang with the guys she does know (as far as she knows). She ran across a flirting Blaise and a swooning 7th year Giffindor. "Hey!" Blaise getting dragged away by the hood. _Goddess, Hermione is strong! Shit! _She got them to an empty corridor. Blaise standing, "What was that for? I was just about to ask her out." Hermione crossing her arms. "Wow, you Slytherins are ALL shallow heartless assholes and bitches, aren't you?" Him laughing, "You don't get it do you? Next you'll say Dragon isn't a virgin smartass." "Wait. What? A virgin? Impossible...there's barely five girls who weren't with him." "Wrong again, Hermione Granger. All lies. The being a sex god, being a Death Eater, having a hateful mother-may she rest in peace-, his dad does control him though, but he hasn't looked up to the asswipe since he killed Drake's mom on his 10th birthday." Blaise covering his mouth realizating he said too much. Hermione gasping. She had no idea. _God, poor Draco I'd never guessed. _Blaise-_Shit! Dragon's SO going to kill me. _"Hermione you can't tell him you know. He'll skin me alive if he knew I told you." "Fine I won't tell him but you have to meet me in the RoR and tell me all you know." He paused. Holding his hand out for a magic binding handshake, said, "Deal." They shake hands and the magic bonded them to their end of the deal. Some time later, Blaise met Hermione at the RoR ready to sell out his best mate to what he considers the enemy. "Let's get this over with," Both speaking. They walk inside {it is set up eerily like the night before}. Blaise sitting in the same seat he did when he was there with Dragon. Hermione sitting in Draco's normal seat. A notebook they'd been using appearing to "Draco" sitting. Hermione taking it before Blaise could. B-"_Shit our notes" _"So that's what this is. I guess you're off the hook. This should give me the answers I need." "But that's our common secrets; not just Drake's."

_ A/n: I know it's been a long time but school is just crazy. And summer is just around the corner! Yah!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS-IT'S J.K'S. NOT MINE; NOT YOURS; ONLY J.K.'S!

**Chapter 6: When the Goings Get Tough; the Tough Get Going!**

It's been a few days since anything was out of sorts. A fight here and there, a Quidditch match now and then, and the occasionally potion explosion. It was just another late night on the field to Draco Malfoy. Hermione was up late studying as always but it isn't a textbook under her gaze but rather Draco's notebook-a dairy if you will. He had some spells on it so it looked blank but Hermione broke through them.

"August 26, 1995

I cannot believe this is real. Father informed me that I will be joining the ranks of the Death Eaters come the close of my sixth year. Honestly, I'm scared and I fear that Blaise will be forced to join as well. I must find a way to get out of it. I don't want to be one of them but Father will make me I know it. There's no escape. Severus is a Death Eater too. He agrees with Father so Hogwarts is no safe haven. Right now I'd even trade places with Harry or-what's the redhead's name?-Ron if it meant escaping my Father and his iron hand. I hope that by being Head Boy with Hermione. I might be able to gain her trust and … who am I kidding? She'll never trust me. I'm just dirty-dealing, spoiled Malfoy! I've spun my web of lies to please Father now I must pay. Lord Moldy Wart, within the year you'll have a new member. And if we lose the war to come. I only hope I die noble by HER hand. I wonder how bad do I'll piss her off before she kills me.. Hope and dreams that someone does before it's to late…" Hermione could read no more. Her mind was going mad with questions by the time Draco came in yawning. He just walked by without a glance and had in mind to just go on to bed then the notebook's cover caught his eye. The doodles on the purple cover were unmistakable. It snapped him awake. _She's been reading my dairy! _"Granger!" he yelled at her as he stormed over. All thoughts of sleep forgotten. She tried to hastily hide the book. Draco took it from her numb hands. "How did you get a hold of this?" His voice is not cold like it normally is when he gets mad but rather fiery, passionate, and full of fury. _What will I even do? I can't be like Father and hit her. For once, I hope a prank of mine goes wrong and I get caught for it. _It was hard but he said more calmly, "Hermione, where did you find my dairy?" KNOCK, KNOCK. "Draco?" He groaned inwardly. It was Professor Snape at the door. _I'm SO dead if he gets a hold of this. "We'll settle this later," _stalking out of the room cloak bellowing eerily like Snape's. Draco tossing the book aside before joining Snape who has a firm grip on Blaise's shoulder. As the door shuts on the creepy scene, Draco "Severus, please tell me Blaise and I are in trouble?" Snape shook his head. "Not the kind of trouble you're speaking of but yes there is trouble for you." Fear seemed to ooze from both boys. The door shut fully and she could see nor hear any further. Blaise and Draco whisper- _"It's going to be a long night."_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope. Still just a fan. Can't wait for the Movie! Music I was listening to while writing this: If I Die Young-The Band Perry You and Me- Lifehouse What the Hell-Avril Lavigne Rolling in the deep-Adele F**kin' Perfect- P!nk

**Chapter 7: A Plate Full of Lords**

Blaise and Draco having to go to Blaise's room first to get them each a jacket. It's really cold in "Moldy Wart's" hideaway.

Blaise/Draco's thoughts:

_I hope that we're not going where I think we are. … Nope, we are. For once, I wish Pansy or someone was following us..Eh! Did I just think that? _

But someone was following them, someone who doesn't trust them in the slightest. None other than Harry Potter. Blaise "Dragon, What are we going to do?" "Nothing. For now. He wants us for our power, right?" The other boy nodded. "Then that's what he's going to get...and all the problems that come with them." A smirk crossing Draco's lips as he slid on the jacket showing Harry clearly that he hasn't been Marked...yet. Blaise's wrist showing an outline of a Mark but it's unfilled hitting Harry as odd. Draco saying looking right at Harry, who shifted out of his line of vision only to be followed once more, "Flame, We're going to get outta this. He can't hold anything over us as long as we got the other." "True, we only got the other now. Time to show our House colors?" "Yep, Prove us sneaky." Harry thinking, "Oh god. They got a lot to handle; no wonder they act so bitchy. What does Malfoy mean by "power"? Can he see me? I'm just going to follow them and hope to get some answers." The two boys, "Ready?" "As I'll ever be." Then laughed at their twin act but the laughter died quickly. Draco holding out his hand to Blaise who took his wrist and held tightly. Draco, "Potter, ya going to travel on ya own? Or are you going to go with the two Slytherins who know where they're going?" staring straight into Harry's eyes. Harry taking off the cloak. "Damn you, Malfoy. How did you know I was there?" "Not telling. Now get over here. Since I don't want to touch you and this travel is much more..er..powerful. You're going to have to get close to Blaise. And use that cloak of yours." Blaise, "Why me?" "'Cause I need to focus and PotHead can't just grab my wrist like you. And you're got more field anyway." Harry, "Hey! Can you refrain from insulting me for 15 seconds?" Both, "Nah. No fun that way." Harry coming over grabbing tightly on Blaise's other hand; putting on the cloak, tying it into having a hood. Draco, "Sorry Potter. Not what I meant." Blaise releasing an annoyed growl before releasing Harry's hand and pulled the meek Gyffiondor tightly against him. Harry hands now lightly on Blaise's chest/shoulders. Blaise after a few minutes snapped at his best mate, "Today,Dragon!" Draco snickering. Then went into a high sense of calm, breathing deeply. When he exhales, smoke circles around them rising into the form of a Chinese dragon. As the smoke gets thicker and thicker, Harry can see Blaise's magic field. It reminds him of fire mending and bending around a wire fence. The dragon roughly attacking Blaise's field making the Italian wince. Harry being pulled away from Blaise as they finally clip between time and space. Harry wrapping his arms around Blaise's broad frame, holding on with all the strength he's gained through Quidditch. Blaise as instinct wrapping his arms low near Harry's hips holding him tightly and with his more contact position on the Quidditch field as Beater, he proves to be very strong. They landed very roughly on the wet grasslands near the gate to a castle that looks like it's from Dracula. Blaise and Draco released the other last second but Potter not knowing to held on tighter. As a result, the Gyffiondor is laying on top of Blaise, in between his legs. Draco laughing as he stood over them (he got up rather quickly). "Boy Wonder, you enjoy that?" Blaise "Oh Fuck off, Malfoy. [Harry and Blaise getting up.] Can you go five minutes without making a gay joke?" "Nah. It's too much fun watching you get all fired up. And are you finally facing the face you are gay?" "Bi. Quit it! Unless, you want me to _really_ get fired up." A growl passing Blaise's lips from deep in his chest. Harry thinking (much to his dismay), "He's really hot when mad... Wait no! I'm not gay, nor will I ever have the hots for a Slytherin. ….He wouldn't like me like that anyway." Blaise taking a deep breath walking over to a big, strong and leafy tree. He was swift climbing up it. As he got to a branch only a very fit, strong, and brave person could get to he took off his cloak then tied it around the branch where not even a Accio could bring it down. Draco, "What in the name of Salazar are you doing, mate?" Blaise flipping down in full muggle attire, "Easy. I got charms in there. Including a Light Horcrux. Don't want Him getting that, now do we?" "True. I don't believe you, Flame. How can you be so Dark yet so Light?" Blaise shrugging, walking with Draco towards the front doors. Draco using his wand to send the cloak back switching it with a muggle hoodie. The two boys chatted as though they were just going to the doctor's not an evil wizard's lair. A few Death Eaters passing them looking on them with distaste and the boys act as though they're about to flare by sneeze then will laugh at how gullible they are. Draco's "Aunt Bella" was by far the funniest, even Harry was trying not to laugh and was crying as a result. Both boys as she approached hiccuped (for real), her caught fire from Blaise and Draco gave her a nasty set of boils and wings on her feet making her get throw/flown out a window screaming. Both boys having to hold their breath for the rest of the trip till they got outside the conference hall. Harry hearing Draco's voice in his head, "Potter, ya ready? Get close to us that door closes quickly. And what you're about to see is worse than any of your little scar visions. So prepare yourself. If your heard, I'm not standing up for you. I still hate you." Harry did as told, trusting Malfoy for reasons he didn't want to think on. Not even sure if it's a trap or not.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Just stop asking, it isn't mine!

**Chapter 8: Weakness, Smiles, and Twins?**

Harry sneaked in behind the Dragon Master and Hot Head. He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named talking to the boys after they sat side-by-side Indian style. Harry keeping close to Blaise (he fears what Draco would do to him if he leaned too close). Blaise silently singing What the Hell-Avril Lavigne.

Voldemort addresses the young boys as equals striking Harry as odd and he started to fear Draco and Blaise. "Dragon Master, Hot Head, I understand you have unique magical abilities despite your backgrounds."

Both, "Correct, Lord Moldy Wart." grinning ear to ear. Voldemort was going to hex them both then he thought better of it.

The two putting an arm around the others shoulders so innocently, "What? Are you afraid of us? Of our powers that may or may not be real?"

Voldemort forced the fear away and Harry could feel it. "Zabini, Watch yourself or your pretty little twin will pay the price."

Blaise gulping, forcing the hot tears not to flow, "You're bluffing. She's dead."

"Ah, am I?" Calling a Death Eater forward and removed the 16 year old girl's hood. There stood Blaise's twin Hazel, the two are so alike that even now anyone could mistake them if they hid Hazel's chest. Voldemort putting his wand to her throat. Tears welting up in her eyes but like her brother she's refusing to let them fall.

"Don't hurt her! Let her go! I'll do anything, just let my sister go!" Blaise running over eyes pleading. Voldemort letting Hazel go who instantly went to the now standing Draco and hugged him. Draco holding his hands in surrender, "What's with girls and hugging me?" Harry is finding this almost comical to watch. Voldemort telling Blaise if he doesn't want him to kill his twin painfully right here, right now; he'll show his powers and pursue Draconis to do the same. He walked calmly center-room, "Dark Lord, Do you wish for me to give you all a show or do you have someone you wish for me to use my powers on?" His voice turning clod and sour at the thought of torture. "A show will do." Blaise nodding breathing deeply. He was going to act as though he can't control them but not if his sister is being threatened. He spread out his arms not wanting to abuse his gifts but...if he's got to he's going to have fun with it. (A/n: "$words words$" means Blaise is hissing in something near Parseltongue but not quite and if I put { } around words means how they sound to Harry.)

Harry's POV:

Blaise's eyes seemed to glow with blue then waved into a fiery red.

"$Raise my children.$" Snakes of flames jump to life and then melt into a fire ring around Blaise.

"$Voldemort$" A gay-looking Voldemort stepping out of the flames, the only difference between the real and this one was the attire and this one bowed knight style to his creator (Blaise).

"$Tom Riddle$" A perfect Tom Riddle stepping out this time age 15.

"$Harry Potter$" {Hass Potter}. "Harry Potter" stepping out of the flames wand pointed at Voldemort (just like in Prisoner of Azkaban when Harry saves himself with the Patronus Charm.) with his Patronus at his side. And even Voldemort flinched because of Blaise's eye for detail. _Wow..he's good. He even got that twinkle I get in my eye when using magic. _Blaise getting cocky (bad move) showing off creating random Death Eaters and random Lighters making them fight in an all out war. The curses not hurting anyone though because he doesn't want anyone hurt.

"$Secrets Alight$" smiling as he recalled the memory. Unlike the others this "flame" came out of nothing not the ring, it's Draco (age 13 with braces) dancing the Hoedown Throw down shirtless with...black WINGS?. Draco going to a black dragon with a red outline and attacked the thing shedding it out of existence. Everything falling apart as Blaise coughed up blood. And fell to his knees blood coming out of his nose and mouth.

_Blaise! Oh Merlin! I hope he's okay!_ Draco flaming back human checking on his best mate instantly. After Draco got Blaise on his own two feet and Blaise managed to wipe the blood off his mouth, they walked out.

Draco yelling behind him, "Moldy Wart, we proved it. Now we're leaving and anyone who crosses us on our way out will be kill like a Mud blood! Or better yet as though they're Harry Fucking Potter. Got it?" Everyone nodded even though Draco couldn't see. [FYI: Draco never put up his wings nor his ears]. They left the room with Hazel and Harry followed under the cloak.

After they were out of ear shot, Blaise pushed Draco away with a "You git."

Draco, "You were getting taken over by the power." With a shrug as though it's a normal thing for boys to get that way.

Blaise, "You didn't have to backlash me. You coulda just commanded me to, Mr. I-can-control-anything-with-magic."

Draco sticking out his tongue at him, "Potter, you can come out you know. If I'm willing to hurt Blaise, no Death Eater will be stupid enough to cross me till I've cooled down."

He refuse to pull down the hood till they were by the tree where Blaise tied up his cloak. After Harry pulled off the cloak, Blaise smiled and got to work on being a monkey to retrieve his cloak. Blaise once again flipped down. Landing next to Harry but lose his balance a bit and had to grab onto Harry's shoulder for support letting go soon as he could though.

Draco filling in Hazel about what's real. "Ah, I think I get it, Drago." {Blaise was the only one who called him that and it was ages ago so unlike normally Draco didn't get mad but just smiled.} Hazel and Blaise hugging, huge smiles on their faces. Harry saw a lot of Blaise on his own and not once did he truly smile besides the ghosts of ones he had with Draco. It feels good seeing such a depressed person smile. The twins releasing the other for the most part.

Blaise, "Harry, you want to stay here or would you rather get back to Hogwarts?" Draco, "That's my cue, Potter," standing next to Blaise and taking Hazel into his arms taking Blaise's wrist where the two of them lock Hazel in an unbreakable field of magic.

Blaise holding out his other arm as though saying, "get over here." Harry never told Hermione nor Ron but he is indeed gay so being so close to the Sexier Slytherin Prince is truly a test of will and a great treat. Harry stalking over standing just in reach of Blaise, as though not wanting to get closer than straightly comfortable. Blaise pulling Harry once again flush against him, whispering in Harry's ear {as Draco space travel them}, "What's wrong, Harry? Scared I bite?" lips brushing his ear, and as they jerked to a stop near the lake, kissing Harry's pulse. Blaise releasing him walking to Dumbledore to get Hazel enrolled.

Harry in a faint daze from the contact with Blaise. Draco chuckling snapping Harry out of it with a blush, "You know, Potter, I never thought you to be gay. At least not attracted to the gay Slytherin Prince."

"But he said he was Bi."

Draco laughing, "No, he's gay," a certainty in his voice.

Harry, "You're his best mate, right?" Draco nodding. "Do you think I'd have a chance?"

Draco, "Wow...You're blind even WITH your glasses. The detail in his flame you is too precise. Can't believe I'm doing this...Follow me. **Before **I change my mind about you Potter." Looking to the sky muttering to himself, "He won't turn in for another half hour or so, we should be safe."

Leading Harry towards Slytherin House. Harry stopping (when he realize this) "Malfoy, I trusted you before but how can I be sure you're not just leading me into a trap?"

"You can't. But I'll tell you now, indeed it is a trap but a good one. Not the kind of trap you're referring to."

Harry walking behind him again. A feeling of dread lacing every step.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm not in love but the fanfics are good. Not mine...today.

**Chapter 9: Veela of Fire Shows His Sneaky Side**

Draco lead Harry to a burnt painting, "(in Italian) The Sex Prince awakes tonight." The painting swinging to the side. Draco entering calmly. Harry at his heels . _What did he say to make it open? What would be Blaise's password? Since when was this here? It never showed on the map. Here I thought Draco and Blaise just spent A LOT of time in the Slytherin common room. _The room reflects the Italian's style and **preferences**. It includes study area, bedroom, bathroom like the perfects', and a library of Dark Arts, sexual books, muggle books, and normal textbooks. Draco noticing Harry's looking around, "Like the view?" Harry nodding then spotted the drawing notebook. Draco chuckling darkly egging Harry on to look at it. It's full of {**clears throat}** inappropriate drawing of the Boy-Who-Lived himself. Harry blushing but couldn't bring himself to stop. He sat down at the desk as he could image Blaise doing every evening and continued to look through the drawings. Draco chuckling darkly once more before slipping out the Slytherin Sex Prince's room of relaxation, locking Harry in. Harry to caught up in the notebook's drawings and little Italian poems. Blaise coming in to retire for the evening, so tired that he failed to realize the other boy's presence and followed his routine of spelling the door, undressing down to boxers before heading into the bathroom for a hot bath. Harry hearing Blaise's sigh of bliss as his muscles relaxed after a hard day. Harry realizing Blaise is back and he hasn't been caught...yet. He's gotta get outta there and fast! Harry got up and went to the door hoping it would open. _It's jammed. Damn!_ Random rock music is playing around the two rooms. Blaise's Veela-like voice singing with every song to come on. Harry forcing himself not to swoon at the swaying vocals. Harry spotting Blaise's invisibility cloak, quickly got it on, and hid near the door. Blaise coming out not even a minute after, towel wrapped loose and low on his hips and his crimson red with gold griffons boxers barely aren't showing. Harry swooning this time seeing Blaise like this and the Veela vocals don't help his self control. Blaise stopping just before his wardrobe turning to face Harry. His blue eyes have changed to an odd color of yellow/gold (curious). His voice still showing his Veela parentage, "Potter, may you please explain why you are in my chambers at such hours?" A pause. "Potter, I may not see you but I can still feel your presence." Harry taking off the cloak realizing it's pointless but blushing nevertheless. "Potter, I'm being extremely patient for the facts. Now I ask again Why are you here?"

"Blaise, I'm sorry for intruding. Malfoy brought me here and kinda locked me in. Then you showed up and used locking charms, I panicked."

"Alright. But how did you not notice him leave _nearly 4 hours ago_. He never used any charms on the door to prevent your escape. So what were you doing that interestedyou_ SO much_?" He glanced to his desk and the open notebook. "Ah, I see what caught your interest so well." Harry looking down embarrassed. "Harry, I'm not mad." Eyes turning into rosy pink (admiring).

The Gyffiondor looking up, "You're not?"

"Why would I? Curiosity is an illness that plagues us all from time to time. You just need to learn when to curb it so you don't overstep boundaries. Though I am sure you never learned much about those did you, Wonder Boy?"

Harry chuckling. "Could I ask you something, Blaise?"

"You just did but alright."

"Why do you sound so tempting..unlike normal?"

"I suppose I don't let my Veela show often. Also, if you can hear the sound like that, then two things are certain. One: my eyes are reveling their true color and two: you're gay."

"Wait what? No I'm not!"

"Harry Potter, a Veela sounds tempting, as you put it, to someone who leans towards said Veela's preference. I prefer males, but just because I speak like Veela won't mean any guy I find attractive will go gay. They must be curious or homosexual themselves. Also, even before you found out my little secret, you were taking an interest."

"Was not!"

"Was too. Potions, Snape gets you all riled up with fury and you forget to cover your mental tracks. I am a thing of fire," He creates a wisp of blue flame, "and fury, anger, lust, etc. are the emotions that allow me access to your deepest darkest secrets and any thought I wish. I could read you like a book right now if I didn't have self control as I do. Earlier today, I got you into a fit of lust allowing me into your mind and consequently the Dark Lord's."

"So you just used me for a look into Voldemort's," Blaise hissing, "mind? Get over it. It's a name."

"To you a name, to me the name of the bloody lunatic who stole my twin sister from me and did Merlin-Knows-What to her for 13 _years_. Yes, in a way. But it was mainly for my own enjoyment then I realized the second mind field. I got curious." Blaise answered with a shrug.

"You can tell things like that? So if you wanted to, you could, say, find out how our minds are connected?"

"Possibly. There's a lot that goes on within one's mind and the fields of it. Though why would you trust me to shift through your mind and His without doing anything to you?"

"I need answers. And if you can look into His mind and get them, I'll be greatly indebted to you."

"You do realize the drawbacks of asking me and not the Dragon Master?"

"Not really. I know you're nicer."

"I can only look into your mind if certain blockades are down, and you don't let them down easily nor do you subject their strength."

"Do what's needed."

Blaise chuckling, walking forward. When he was right in front of Harry, he leaned down next to his ear, "Tell me when to stop. When it's too much." Blaise kissing Harry's neck, holding his wrists. Harry's breath sped up just as Blaise knew it would, the Italian couldn't help but smirk at his "victim's" reaction. Blaise continuing his torturous neck kissing as he pinned Harry against the wall, and persist in forcing Harry to give in to lust and down those pesky blocks on his mind. Harry struggling to free his hands; Blaise releasing Harry's wrists just to use his arms to trap Harry between the wall and himself. Harry instantaneously gripping on the silky strands of the other boy's hair, tugging forcing Blaise to look at him before crashing his lips to Blaise's in a fiery, powerful, and lustful kiss. Blaise a bit startled by Harry's reaction but soon was enjoying himself kissing back and wanted to go farther with Harry. Blaise licking at Harry's lips earning a moan and permission granted. The two fight for control; Harry tracing his hands over Blaise's well muscular chest. Blaise busying himself with Harry's robes, slipping in and out of control of his powers. The red Dark Mark on his right arm (I know it's normally left but Blaise is left handed unlike most Death Eaters so his Mark is on his right wrist.) burning horridly at his actions. Blaise pulling away from the intoxicating kiss breathing shallow and quick, "Sorry Harry. I can't get into your mind. I probably shouldn't even be doing this. But goddess do I want to."

"Then why stop?"

"You need to know something about me." Showing his Mark but without pride Harry thought all the Death Eaters had about being in His ranks.

"What does the red mean?"

"Simple. What I am." Blaise struggling for his mind to work as he backed away from Harry. Harry licked at his lips and tasting an exotic taste that was Blaise Zabini. "Sorry, love. I'm strong but the chill is a bit much to handle." Before Harry could question, "I _enjoy _heat, do you think the Dark Lord would be stupid enough to make that my...uh... leash, so say?" Harry shook his head. He knew Voldemort was no fool.

"So what are my chances of escaping this lovely sexual room?"

Blaise blushed at the description, "I used very unique spells to seal my room, Harry. Even a wizard as powerful as you couldn't break them down. And frankly I can't recast them with my magic as it stands. I'm weak right now, I used too much today already. To put down my wards long enough to release you then put them back up, would be harmful for my health."

A feminine voice rang through the room making Harry jump in surprise, "Blaise Aiolos Zabini! If you're going to stay up into all hours of the night, at least work on your homework!"

Blaise shaking his head in annoyance, "Goddess, Tracey. You are more annoying than Mother's ghost!"

"Good! I'm doing my job, now homework or bed, Mister!"

Blaise jumping "ouch!" Electricity pulsing around his feet before he finally sat at his desk and got to work on his Runes Essay. Harry coming up behind him, "What was that about, _Aiolos_?" Blaise's breath hitched at hearing his middle name come from Harry's lips in such a manner.

"The painting that locks my room was painted by my Mother and kinda feels as though she should act the part now that Mom's gone. I make fun of Draco for not having a Mother anymore while mine's ill and dying. Poison no doubt."

"Who would try to do that?"

"Several people. She _is _the Queen. Though I know it was my Father. /Dirty gold digger bastard/" [note "/words/" means in Italian from now on.]

"Wait wouldn't that mean? ...You're a Prince?" _Oh gods I was just having a heavy and hot make-out session with a Prince!_

Blaise simply nodded as though it wasn't a big deal and continued with his work. Everyone got a class they excel in and (much to Hermione's annoyance) Blaise's is Runes.

**XOX**

Next morning... Blaise let Harry out of the room bright and early. They had spent the night in the other's arms. Much to Harry's enjoyment, Blaise sleep talks though it was all in Italian. But he manged to learn a few phrases, including the password.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I Only Do It 'Cause The Sex is Good**

Harry took to sneaking into Blaise's room every now and again, though he won't tell the Slytherin how much he's enjoying their time together. Blaise proved to be an excellent tutor.

Christmas Eve. The Slytherin Princes are hanging out by the lake. It's snowing like crazy but both boys are wearing little more than thin tees, jeans, and loose, light jackets. It's snowing so bad that till the storm passes no one is to exit the castle. Hermione seeing the two boys. Blaise dancing to What the Hell (headphones) and Draco writing his own song. Recently Hermione's time turner went missing and that glint of gold on Draco's neck looks strangely familiar to her. Blaise is having fun swirling/blowing fire around himself showing off. Blaise finally quitting his dancing listening to Draco singing and after a line or two was singing with. By this time, Hermione was dressed and on her trek down. When she finally got into their snow-free bubble, the two were using magic to put it all together. Both playing a guitar. Draco singing with a husky and sex-inducing voice. (Song: The Sex is Good Saving Abel...I know it's Saving Abel's song but for my purposes I'm saying Draco wrote it with help on the music from Blaise who is a great guitar player.) Hermione is in-trance then her mind realized what the tempting voice was saying.

When the song was over, she marched up to Draco (the one who should know better than to be out at such a time) "Malfoy, What in the name of Merlin are you doing out here in such weather and with such attire! You're gonna catch a cold!"

"Easy, Granger, letting out my emotions before I blow up the castle. And Why do you care if Death Eater scum like me gets a cold!"

"No, it can't be true...You told me that you'd never join."

"I never said that. I wrote it...besides I'm not one, yet. Don't worry Granger. You won't have to share a dorm with a Death Eater or me after tonight. I'm dropping my Head Boy title. Maybe a sweet Hufflepuff or brainy Ravenclaw will take my position."

Blaise finally joining in, "Drake, after all this time fighting...you're giving in?"

"Yep. Keep away from me, bro. I can control you and He'll be controlling me."

Blaise nodding sadly. "Keep your sis safe, that's what matters now. Too late for me."

Hermione doesn't get what's going on (she never knew Blaise had a sister). "What sister? And Draco, why are you talking like Voldemort," Both hissing at the name, "can control your thoughts and actions through the dark mark?"

"My mark won't be normal because I'm not normal in any sense."

Blaise, "Does He know?"

"No, but He suspects and won't take chances. Granger, you don't get it, do you? Most followers stay loyal due to fear or they're screwed up enough to think it's right. But rarely any WANT to be under Him. I have nothing to fear of Him, but he does me. What Potter gains from, makes me lose. Ponder that." Then got up and started walking to the Forest snow melting and refreezing around him.

Blaise sighing then offered his arm, "Want me to walk with you to the Castle? I can melt the snow so it'll be significantly easier."

"Fine." Hermione taking his arm as he guided her back to the castle keeping them both fairly warm. _Odd, he walks and acts much that of a prince but why would he be here if he was? And how he speaks it's too common. He's not stuck up and to be a prince he'd be brave not sly. That __**is**__ if he's a true Slytherin. Better ask and not like the answer then not be plagued with wonder._

"Zabini?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so far from home?"

"School, why else?"

"Isn't there a wizarding school by Vaccine?"

"Yes. There are other reasons for my presence here."

"okay, just two more." He rolls his eyes. "One, Why are you in Slytherin?you don't act very sly. Two, you act as that of royalty but you speak mainly as a commoner."

"I resent that last statement! But indeed, tis is no secret. I am an Italian prince. Also, it's true I am not of Slytherin quality most say I fall more Gyffiondoric."

"Then why are you and Draco Slytherins?"

"I believe you said that was the end of your questioning. **Sigh** Our Fathers tricked the hat into it. I do not know How. Slytherin House is the best house for if you want to keep two boys spirits down and under your thumb. They will never have a good set of friends that won't sell them out. And it's the hated house and known for lairs so no one will ever help them or take their word. If you want to force them into doing something they know of as wrong and bullshit, break their will to fight. It worked with me to make me show my powers. I did it to save my twin sister Hazel who was stolen from me when we were two. Draco's joining to save the ones he loves even if they are already dead. He can torture souls apparently."

"oh."

"Hermione Granger, I know you and Draco aren't the best of friends but you can affect him in ways no one could. You maybe can sway him away from this choice. I'll try but I doubt it'll work."

Them going separate ways giving Hermione time to think on that. Also, bring up her thought of _Wait, Harry told me Blaise admitted to being Bi and Draco said he was gay, yet his reasoning to having Draco's head in my lap was that he didn't want to seem gay...? But with how Harry repeated his walk with Draco, Blaise seemed to be Bi for a LONG time and leaning on gay for even longer._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: True, I am awesome but the author of Harry Potter is better. Thank you J.K. Rowling for being truly amazing.

**Chapter 11: Slytherin Sisters, Spells, … and Don't Forget the Masters**

Hazel was enjoying some alone time in the library. At least she was alone till two certain Gyffiondors started blocking her light.

"Ahem, you're blocking my light."

Both- "Don't care. We need answers. You can give us them." Then took a seat on either side of her.

Seeing the red, "Why would I help you? It's not like you're any threat to me. Gyffiondorks."

Hermione- "Fine, guess we could just let slip to your brother about your flirting?"

"Don't, Hermione. Find it in your heart to spare me?"

Harry- "What am I? A Dementor?"

"No, Pot-Head. You're a male."

Hermione- "As I said we need answers, can you give them to us?"

"Depends on who."

"How ya know it's 'who' not 'what'?"

"I know not much about 'what's so if your coming to me it's got to be a 'who'. Now ask your questions, I need to get back to my studies."

Harry- "How will we know if she's being honest?"

"Easy, Pot-Head. Earlier in the week, Voldemort spelled me to truth and it shall not wear off till tomorrow. I must not lie, it's amplified by my ice. Consequentially, nor can I bend but I can stop myself from answering."

The questioning took little over an hour, and Harry even got her to snarl the fact of a "Masters" meeting in the RoR later that night.

Meanwhile...

Draco was resigning from Head Boy and moving his things to the adjoining room to Blaise's. Blaise was scrubbing harshly at his Mark to get it to come off, being successful for now.

Later that night...RoR.

Harry followed the three Slytherins to the RoR. All having a small bag full of items necessary for such a ritual. Blaise leading and he was the one to open the room. A blank smoke colored room was his choice.

_Why smoke? Why not fire? Or a simple white? Black? _As Harry thought it, Hazel asked.

"Can't be bias with this. I love flames and hot colors but it doesn't convey us all as a circle. And choosing black or white would suggest the world is all light or all dark but it simply isn't. Most of us are gray...a little of both. Understood? Now when your part comes, think neither positive nor negative. Just flow."

Both nodding. All of them working together to draw the five pentagrams in a single four point cross. Blaise the only one not using his powers to the fullest. [A/n: just so you know: Blaise = fire, west; Draco = animal, center; Hazel = water/ice, south; east = Air; and north = earth]. They got done with the diagram quickly, Blaise last to getting into his assigned star. Harry watched in awe as Draco started the base chant as Blaise got the runes burnt under their feet. After Blaise got the runes all drawn, Draco started to shake and fell to his knees but couldn't quit his words in that odd tongue. Hazel added her ever changing chant to the mix sometime in between Draco's start and his falter. Blaise adding his silky-rough voice in an odder tongue than either of the others his chant of calling another to the circle. Sage and sweet grass can be smelt. North began to glow green. Flowers circling to hide the beautiful jungle Indian (country) rusty brown-haired girl with the green markings of her elements. They even seemed to color her eyes green from their normal brown. The flowers disappeared and showed her standing in the middle of the North pentagram, her pet Hanuman monkey. Her eyes glowed quickly before she was chanting rapidly in her native tongue making the others gasp in pain. Blaise's marks were burnt into his skin roughly and to add to the intense pain his marks showing his title of King that finally figured out that's he's of age and only one to rule, but worse of all, he can't stop chanting his piece. Hazel was having her marks frost burned into her mocha skin leaving them near white. Draco was being carved into by so many creatures and animals he couldn't even scream. A few seconds passed before the East pentagram began to glow strongly. Smoke was the concealer this time. The hidden is a lean Australian male with proud scars and markings that looks a lot like the color of yellow sand. His hair is bright blond and eyes were the perfect shade of chocolate. He slowed down the whole thing with his chanting and the ritual was soon over. The whole diagram collapsing and freeing the standings. Draco getting up looking like hell hit him over the head a few hundred times. Blaise speaking to the female in her native tongue while Hazel talked to the male in his. The guy's name happens to be Wade meaning warrior and the female's name is Mokai and Aba is her pet's name. Now the problem of Voldemort finding out where these two are before the Masters have time to plan and get things set in their tracks. Harry is still watching the Masters talk, plan, and brainstorm.

Just to recap:

the Masters

Draco Malfoy – Animal Blood red

Blaise Zabini – Fire Black for element & Beige for King

Hazel Zabini – Water/Ice Off-white/cyan

Mokai Puma – Earth Green

Wade Robin – Air Yellow Sand

I've had a lot of plot bunnies coming to me left and right about this story lately so many chapters to come. Hopefully, I don't hit another block too soon. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Clearly I do not own Harry Potter or it would have been Draco/Hermione not Ron/Hermione.

**Chapter 12: The Masters' Trap**

Draco went back down to the common room and started getting set-up for a MASSIVE party in the Masters' Chambers. Though no one knows that's where the party is being held, Draco gave a location of the door and the message "6:30 party. come muggle" to be spread around. Before long everything was set for everyone to arrive besides the Masters themselves. Draco helped Wade get ready as Hazel assisted Mokai. Blaise disappeared for almost an hour to get ready. Draco was in muggle attire. Hazel is sporting a short ruffled skirt with a tube top and dance shoes. Mokai is in a short flowing light brown dress with earth shoes. Wade in what he felt comfortable in. but when Blaise _finally _turned up was a show stopper. Tight charcoal black jeans that really complimented his ass, a red leather vest with gold trims showing off his Beater muscles, and rusty colored boots complete the outfit but his make up completes his "stripper" look-glitter tracing his facial marks, dark purple eyeliner/purple eyeshadow, and ruby red lipstick plus he has his hair cut in a whole new style. [Easiest way to describe it is the lead singer's haircut in the music video in This Afternoon-NickelBack]. Hazel couldn't help herself and wolf whistled to announce her brother's presence. His cheeks flamed and he turned to greet everyone putting on a brave face. "Hey, guys. Y'all look great. What you think?" he did a turn to show-off.

Draco couldn't resist, "You look awful, man." But his laughter gave him away, "Who are you trying to empress anyway?"

"No one important," Blaise answered wryly.

"Better get going. Guests will be arriving soon and we can't show anyone how we open the door or information will leak." They walked calmly to the party place. Blaise and Mokai checked the corridors on either side before giving Draco the all clear. They went in order of element: Draco, Wade, Hazel, Mokai, and lastly Blaise. Then the door appeared for them to set up the room. It was grand and rather large for how hidden it was, it was possibly larger than the Great Hall. Soon people were showing up in small groups and Mokai was on door duty to start the night.

Meanwhile...

Ron and Harry heard about the party but both knew Hermione wouldn't let them go, so they begged. After about an hour of begging, Harry gave up and whispered to her, "Draco's hosting it."

"Alright, boys, but I'm joining to make sure you two don't get wasted too terribly."

"Never, Hermione!" She rolled her eyes and quickly went to her room to get Ginny to help her look stunning.

Ron asking Harry, "So whatcha say to get her to agree so quickly?" Harry said nothing but made the notion of "My lips are sealed" and raced up to the dorms to get ready himself.

Later that night...

The party was in full swing. Mokai, Wade, Aba, and Hazel were all having fun and enjoying themselves. Hazel conjuring a stage and told the DJ to play "Just the Way I Am" by Skye Sweetnam. She got onstage and danced, doing moves that seem impossible...unless you're _**REALLY EXTREMELY**_ flexible. Draco was talking with Harry when he looked to see his best mate's sister dancing like..like.._**that!**_ Draco choking on his smoothie, "Hazel?"

Harry looking right as Blaise got onstage to drag her off it roughly, to Harry it looks like jealous boyfriend; not protective brother. Blaise pulling her into the hall that appeared for them and Harry went to spy getting in just before the opening closed once again (insuring privacy).

"Blaise! What the hell?"

"Hazel? No, no. I'm not going to sit around while you do things like...like..like..._**that! **_I know you can take care of yourself but I'm still protective over you. Plus, I could tell exactly what every guy..and a couple girls...were thinking of you because of all the alcohol in their systems."

"Uh...Duh! I was doing that on purpose! Obliviously it causes you to get a stick up your ass! I was using my Appeal. I wanted to see how many people I could affect. **Sigh. **Bro, you really need to use your Con-"

"shh. Someone else is here." His voice a whisper. He rose it to be sure the spy (Harry) could hear. "Come out! We know you're here!" Harry stayed still hoping for Hazel to think it's the wind and calm Blaise down. Blaise whispering again, "Lost 'em. You try."

Hazel concentrating. After a few minutes of static, she heard clearly Potter's thoughts. She started to giggle and honed in to his waves kind of like a tracker. She came to stand in front of his hiding place. In a whisper, "Potter, unless you want Bubba to come over here and pull you out painfully, I suggest you come out now."

Harry shakily got out of his crouch. Blaise letting out a low growl. Hazel coming over to her brother putting her hand on his arm to cool him. He filched away but calmed anyway-a little in fear.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: Sorry it's been so long. High school is a jungle full of dangerous upperclassmen. Even as I type now a furious feline is attacking my hands… alright it's just my cat Cloud trying to get me to love him.

Disclaimer: May thou cougars rip me limp from limp if I dare claim tis work of J.K. Rowling as my own. I just whip and rein the plot bunnies that avoid Snape's pants…

**Chapter 14:**

**Fire and Ice Collide; Appeal Is the New Black; and Harry Falls Head First Into the Mix**

Blaise's steaming like warm breath in winter's air. He hisses in pain, "Hazel, it burns."

"Sorry," she whispered jerking her hand off his arm revealing a white pale mark on his deeply tan arm. Even Blaise's marks of kinghood and Flame have paled.

"It's fine. I've been meaning to practice the dark arts as of late and now I kinda got to."

"Uhh...Blaise? You do know you just pointed out your preference to the Boy-Who-Won't-Bloody-Die, right?"

Blaise's cheeks flamed crimson as he re-realized Harry being there. Thinking swiftly, Hazel obliviates Harry's mind unaware of his Occlumency lessons causing Harry to become confused. Hazel getting Harry back to the party letting Blaise sneak off and get rid of the memory starting mark. Harry watching so he can follow after ditching Hazel.

**Meanwhile…**

The party is in full swing with dance music, illegal drinks, happy new couples, and dirty wizard games. Draco is hanging out in the back, avoiding the dance floor (and the punch). Hermione is looking for him with no luck. Hermione nearly yelling to be heard to Luna, "Have you seen Malfoy?" Luna points to the far back corner. "Thanks," and starts to skip over to the man who's been haunting as an impossible mystery to her dreams. Draco is currently talking with Mokai and Aba about their home life; however, to any bystander it looks like flirting. Draco also is drinking Veritaserum (thank you Hazel). Hermione coming up from behind Draco, Mokai saying in her native tongue, "You know what, Drake; I think I might try that dancing thing."

"Alright, any guys try something, come let me or the twins know. They won't be left breathing much longer." She giggled before hopping off Aba close behind.

"Malfoy?"

Draco turning and with the coldest tone he could muster said, "Granger."

Hermione wincing slightly, "Could we talk?"

"I don't know to talk we must be on speaking terms. Right now, I get the feeling you and I are about as even as Blaise and Hufflepuffs. But I guess we could have a chat," he got up and began to walk away. Hermione follows, not sure of what to do really. Draco leads her into the Dragon Master's chambers. Sitting in one of the plush chairs, Draco says, "Talk, Ganger."

"Could you please call me Hermione, Draco?"

"Sure, Hermione." His tone turns warm.

"I was wondering about before. Why did you write that I quote- "I hope that by being Head Boy with Hermione, I might be able to gain her trust and"- what were you going to write?"

A bright blush tinted his cheeks, "I don't remember."

"Your blush says otherwise." Hermione walking lightly over and, just to see the "Slytherin Sex God" squirm, sits in his lap arms draping around his neck. His heart thudding, in a whisper, _"I have had a crush on you since 3__rd__ year."_ Hermione giggles at his confession. _Why not have some fun? _Hermione kissing Draco's lips oh-so-teasingly.

**Now back to Harry's attempt at spying on Blaise's training… :) ~**

Blaise's training is a dance of darkness and flame. His mentor is a dark witch who is a long dead legend. Electra Craven is Blaise's mentor (and dare I say it) master. Her honey voice ringing out, "Blaise!"

Blaise drops the twisting darkness and fire, "Yes, dear Electra?"

"You're doing much better, but it needs to be … darker. Let the dark creature that you truly are shine through." He nods and tries again. "Stop!" He drops it again, breathing hard. She glides over and speaks softly to him, "Blaise, you're not being the dark creature you showed me before. Now how 'bout you make these," tracing his marks with her finger, "have more meaning than just luck. Show me that you can use the powers that come with them."

"Yes, my queen." Blaise signals for her to back away. He takes some shaky breaths vaguely aware of his Light mate watching. His pupils narrowed -much like a snake's- and he began the now painful art of collecting and releasing dark energy. _Hiss_ is the sound to pass Blaise's lips as he fell to his knees in agony. Electra did nothing to help the fire caster. Electra began to shift uneasily, and soon Harry, too, noticed the sharp increase in the temperature. Slowly, Blaise rose from the floor snickering, and with him came thousands of dark and fire creatures from the deepest pits of Hell alike. Harry stayed crouched; fear pumping through his veins at the sight of his crush being so… so… Dark….

Electra says with a false bravado, "Alright, Blaise. Enough fooling around send them back to whence they came and we can wrap up our lesson."

"No, I say it's over now. I'm heading for a walk and there's nothing you can do to stop me," his voice is a dark whisper.

Harry's thoughts- _*woof-whistle* He's so dreamy, sexy, dark, unafraid, and SO out-of-my-ledge. *Sigh*_

Blaise walked out letting the dark creepy whatchamacallits fall back to their hellholes. He quickly strode out of the castle and to the lake's edge even though it's far pass curfew. Seeing as the party ended about an hour ago.

A/n: I'm skipping to the next day of classes seeing as I forgot what I was going to with this. Also, please note that Draco this whole chapter has a girlfriend…forgotten about but still alive. Her name shall be Ayden Shade. (Yes, ALS I haven't forgotten about your SUPER- MEGA crush on Draco Malfoy.)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Warning! Warning! Harry Potter Alert! Please go to Chapter 2 for more information!

A/n: I've updated chapter 2 so there's my fancy way of letting you know.

Also, Ayden is Slytherin House 5th year Advance.

FYI: if you don't know of ANY the songs I mention, _**LOOK IT FREAKING UP ON YOUTUBE!**_

**Chapter 15: Blackmail, Surprise Visits, and Fears Revealed**

**6:08 A.M. Potions Classroom**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley (upon Hermione's request) are working on some extra credit potions. Harry half-wishing Blaise was there with him at least he knew what he's doing. Outside the door: a girl's giggle and a boy's "shh, you're gonna blow it." If Harry had been more awake, he would have heard the Italian/Veela slant to both. Blaise Zabini opens the door; his twin close behind. Ron, noticing the two before they came in, pulls Harry behind Snape's desk and forces him to stay out of sight. "Blaise, you're SO dead if Dragon finds out."

"Yeah, well, you better hope I live. 'Cause if I don't, you get the crown. We're the only living members of the **true** Zabini family."

"Don't get caught!"

"Baby sister, I'll be fine. This isn't my first time screwing with Drake's head. Plus, (yawn) I am faster than him."

"Sure… Try saying that AFTER, he starts flying."

"Crap! I'm dead! But…it's worth it….There! Let's beat it!"

"Ditto!" They dart back to the commons to finish dressing and what-not.

Ron coming out of hiding, "What do you think that was about, Harry?"

"I have no idea, but I guess we'll find out in Potions."

**Potions Class**

Draco struts in like every day but today he has headphones blaring and is kinda dancing to the beat. But most surprising is that **Draco Malfoy is singing to MUGGLE songs.**Blaise just sways behind him. _For such a big guy, he's very light on his feet._ (Ayden's thoughts on Blaise's swaying)They sit at their normal table and get to work. Blaise hits **record** on the recorder he placed there this morning. [Song: My Darkest DaysSet It On Fire]. Blaise works on the day's assignment for them both while Draco works on his own potion. Draco, every once in a while, has to force Blaise over to fix his method of cutting or something. Professor Snape (being the downer he is) walks over and just before he can touch Draco to make him stop his singing Blaise (rudely) grabs him and pulls him to the front of the classroom. An exchange of words and threats later and Snape is avoiding both Blaise and Draco. Harry makes a promise to himself that he'll ask Blaise about his curious behavior.

**In the Hallway After Class**

Harry storms up to Blaise unafraid of the said Death Eater. Pinning the Fire Master against the wall in one of Hogwarts' many nooks, Harry felt powerful. Blaise's face lit up with a dark smile. "Why, hello to you too, Harry Potter."

"Enough games, Zabini! And whatever spell you're attempting to use now, Cut it out!"

"Harry Potter, I'll have you know I'm attempting no spell my wand dropped when you grabbed me."

_Odd…if he's telling the truth, then what is this feeling of attraction~Harry_

_**Flashback…**_

"_Blaise! What the hell?"_

"_Hazel? No, no. I'm not going to sit around while you do things like...like...like...__**that! **__I know you can take care of yourself but I'm still protective over you. Plus, I could tell exactly what every guy…and a couple girls...were thinking of you because of all the alcohol in their systems."_

"_Uh...Duh! I was doing that on purpose! Obliviously it causes you to get a stick up your ass! I was using my Appeal. I wanted to see how many people I could affect. __**Sigh. **__Bro, you really need to use your Con-"_

**Back to our time…**

Growl. "Zabini, what the fuck are you?"

"Simply? 'cause I doubt you read much. I'm a uhh… (muffled mutter)"

"What?"

_Maybe Veela magic can work for a Constine Demon__1__~Blaise_

With this thought, Blaise kissed Harry. Consequently, making Harry love-drunk, release Blaise, AND kiss back with a passion only a Constine and his mate could have. Blaise was just starting to enjoy the warm kiss when…TBC

A/n: I love cliff-hangers.

1 much like a Veela but stronger and even the slightest Constines (Constant-nine) make mortals Love Drunk. Also, they have copper blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Blaise is a main character, I am a single 25 year old male, Professor Snape is the nicest guy ever who is like a dream full of puppies, unicorns, rainbows, and giant candy, no one is HP acts like a slut, Draco and Blaise are terrible/small in bed, and you are a smelly hobo who can't read. Clearly all of these things are lies, so have fun reading my insanity!

A/n: sorry for any smelly hobos reading this. I did not mean to offend. Also, the letter will be shown in _Italics_, but no one but Blaise knows what it really says. That is all…I think. Anyway, Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: The Letter**

_Last time…_

_Growl. "Zabini, what the fuck are you?"_

"_Simply? 'cause I doubt you read much. I'm a uhh… (muffled mutter)"_

"_What?" _

_Maybe Veela magic can work for a Constine Demon~Blaise_

_With this thought, Blaise kissed Harry. Consequently, making Harry love-drunk, release Blaise, AND kiss back with a passion only a Constine and his mate could have. Blaise was just starting to enjoy the warm kiss when…TBC_

_This time…_

Draco Malfoy was pulling Blaise away by the back of the shirt. Harry is late for detention so had to hurry along to McGonagall's class. Draco saying something about a owl who looks like Blaise down to some worrying degrees. Blasie snapped out of his daze, pulling himself from Draco's grasp. "Come on then. We mustn't take the long way to the dungeons." Heading to a window, he opened it and jumped out with a small flip. Draco smiled and copied Blaise's movements. Harry hurrying to the window to see the two "broom surfing" straight down laughing.

Harry sighs before running to class. McGonagall- "Mr. Potter, where have you been?"

"I honestly don't know." Harry's voice sounds in a daze.

McGonagall asking worriedly, "Do you want to see the nurse?"

"No, professor, I'm fine." Harry took his seat and calmly asked what he'll be doing in detention today. She gave him a list of charms to practice and went back to her desk to grade some 1st year papers. A scream and loud bang sound throughout the school. McGonagall putting Ayden Shade in charge while she goes to see what has caused such a horrid sound. Harry stopping his spells, turns to Ayden, "What do you think it was?"

"Simple. One of the other Slytherins got pissed and fired a freeze charm, missed, and ended up putting it on or near one of the princes. Both of them stand up and hexed the kid into next year. Zabini probably used one of his illegal Italian spells. Whoo! Somebody's might be dead. Damn, I missed the fight."

"Blaise!" Worry seems to leak through Harry's voice.

"What? Are you his current toy or something?"

Harry kept silent and went back to spellcasting. Inside he felt cold, used, and more than a little angry. McGonagall comes into the room. Ayden is dancing in her seat, headphones loud. Not a thing out of place, however. "Mr. Potter, Come with me."

Harry stops his spell at a safe point, walking with her. "May I ask why professor?"

"You'll see."

_Your Highness,_

_I am sad to inform you that your mother has passed. I request your return presently. I am sorry for your loss but you must now step up to the throne before March 21._

_Thank you,_

_Your Loyal __Domus Magnificentiae_

_Aberto Donte_

Harry follow with quick pace. Fear flowing through him as they started for the Slytherin rooms.

A/n: There got in the Letter before the end. Tune in next time for what Blaise thinks of this sickening letter's truth. How does Hazel react? Does Blaise ask Harry to join him? How is Draco and Hermione with the new teasing and the old arrangements? All this and more next time!


End file.
